The Visit
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Hans' best friend pays him a little visit in Arendelle's fair dungeon. #12DaysOfFrozenDrabble #DayFive


**The Visit  
><strong>DAY FIVE

**A**_** 12 Days of Frozen**_** Drabble**_**  
><strong>_Main Character(s): Hans and John (the best friend)

* * *

><p><strong>What's this?:<strong> A 12-day drabble writing for the Frozen fandom. You may do this as well for your self-motivational writing process!

**Listen up:** I am allowing anyone to expand my written drabbles. However, I need to see credits. Otherwise, it's called "plagiarism" or, well, basically "stealing" one's ideas or work.

* * *

><p><em>Cold<em>

.

_Spent_

.

_Shackled_

He yearns for warmth; the soothing warmth coming from a hearth, the comfortable warmth coming from body heat and most of all, the warmth of company. Queen Elsa knows no limits and when she says imprisonment, she meant no windows in the cell, no decent clothing and no communication with anyone unless someone actually has the decency to visit him at all. Of course, he understands her cruelty towards him. He did, after all, try to kill her and the naive princess. He knew he had this coming and at first he fears it, but now... he just doesn't care.

The creak of wooden doors resounded from outside his cell. For him, it meant that it was already morning because he knew that a guard would bring him his absurd meal. Chucking up enough strength, he grabbed the sharp stone from under his ragged pillow. He placed the tip of the stone against the cell wall and stroke a harsh, weak white line down it. There we go.

_**IIIII - IIIII - IIIII - IIIII - IIIII - IIIII - IIIII - IIIII - IIIII**_

Forty-five cold, spent and shackled days with the knowledge that on the fiftieth day; he'll be executed for treason. It was a little far-fetched on how oddly he was counting his days. Being stuck in a cell, there really was not much to do other than be fed, sleep and wait for the next day so he can chalk up another day on his cell wall. So, perhaps counting his days isn't as... strange as it may look like.

"You have a visitor." The guard that had entered announced through gritted teeth.

For the first time in forty-five days, he laughed. It was a maniacal, sadistic laugh. It contained no amount of humor, much less happiness. Just the sweet sound of bitterness.

"Quite a decent person Queen Elsa must be to allow communication with a visitor." Hans spat shamelessly, rising rather weakly from his cell bed. He trudged up towards the bars that separates him from the world outside. "What idiot has decided to keep me company, Roger?"

"Richard." The guard hissed as he slipped a plate of carrots and peas through a small open gap on the bars, which can only merely fit a plate of food and barely a hand. "It's Prince John Machiavelli of Jämtland."

_John_?

The wooden doors creaked open once again to reveal a familiar face. His features were just the same as they were when they last met; but he seemed more weary from afar. It was either that or Hans was hallucinating.

Needless to say, John was a charming prince — quite much like Hans. In fact, together, they were charismatic and more often than not, steals the ladies in parties. But their aftermath methods were different. While Hans leaves a beautiful damsel hanging, John takes his selected woman to bed. Repulsive as it may sound, Hans never minded about it. They were princes after all; and have every right to control any woman below them — even princesses at their level, for that matter.

Some, if not all, may call them a dynamic duo of charming suave. This made numbers of men hate them — well, mostly John. He didn't give a damn if the woman he was bringing to bed was actually _married_. But these married women aren't of royal standards, so he knows he can get away with it without being imprisoned for adultery.

Hans was glad, though, that he wasn't _that _influenced by his own best friend. He may have been smart about the ladies before, but right after having a horrible blow from a snow queen and an immature princess; he's the very least bit interested in being anywhere near a woman.

Roger or whatever the guard's damn name was left the area as soon as John waved him away dismissively. At the sound of the wooden doors close, John neared Hans's cell and arched a brow at him. "Comfy there?"

"Did you come here to be my fairy godmother? Cause if you did, I'd much like it if you just leave." Hans grunted, completely annoyed now that he had company.

"Why'd you do it, Hans?" John asked as he put a hand on one of the bars, ignoring his friend's question. "Why did you go for the damn princess instead of the queen?"

"The queen was rather difficult to woo." Hans rolled his eyes, remembering how horribly it went when he had tried to interact with the queen after her coronation. "I must admit, she's a beauty to behold - but she's as thick and hard as a rock. Not even _you _can make her laugh, much less bring her to bed. The princess was easier—"

"—which became the downfall of your little _plan_." John continued for him as he began pacing the area. "Hans, we talked about this _plan _all our lives. Marry a queen and get the crowning glory of a king. Ever since we were eight, remember?"

Hans huffed. "I know how to count. Don't think me stupid."

"But you are!" The Prince of Jämtland's voice echoed throughout the area. He turned on his heels and faced his friend, eyes wide with anger. "I told you to go for the damn queen, Hans! The **damn queen. **What the hell did you do? You chose to manipulate the princess, get her to go looking for her damned sister, doom themselves — then what? _Kill _the queen? I thought I said no attempt of _murder _is to occur in the process of this _plan_?"

"It was all for the throne, John." Hans laughed so bitterly, it left a metal sting in his mouth. "It was all for the throne."

"It was a bullshit move for the throne, Hans." John glared at his so called "friend" furiously before turning his back on him. "I taught you better than this."

"No..." Hans muttered to himself before gracing a sadistic smile. This made John glance at him just slightly, seeing Hans shaking his head in defiance. "I taught myself this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I swear, I wanted to make this longer. But alas, a drabble is a drabble. Everybody remembers John, right? No? I'll give you a recap. Remember the scene where Kristoff and Anna are talking about Hans while riding the sled? Kristoff asks for Hans's best friend's name and Anna answers, "_Probably John_". So technically, that's where I got the inspiration about writing John. I could explain John's character _better, _but I think that's up to whoever wants to extend this drabble. Just ask for permission and credit if you wish to expand this. I really hope you liked this drabble, even though it's been literally _forever _since I've written one.

Reviews are love! Let me know what you think about this.


End file.
